As Nights Go By
by BlueRose164
Summary: This story takes place when Naraku has been defeated, the jewel is gone and Kagome is stuck in the Sengoku Period. Kagome goes to cool her head after another fight with Inuyasha, she stays in a clearing just outside the village and she accidently runs into Rin and Sesshomaru, but suddenly Kagome collapses in front of them. What will happen? (Romance, Humour, Drama)
1. Took In

As Nights Go By  
Chapter 1 - Took in

Hi Everyone, Blue Rose here, but call me Rose. I've been writing several different stories at once, silly me, anyway I'm finally posting my first story and I can't wait to get reviews for it, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any characters in there all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, though I wish I did ha-ha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was the middle of winter. Kagome was sitting against a tree looking at the sky, taking big breaths and seeing her warm breath against the cold air as a tear streams down her cheek. "Stupid InuYasha, he's such an idiot" she shivers from the cold as she thought to herself _'I should get back to the others it's getting too cold to stay outside, god I should of brought my blanket with me, but I guess I was in such a hurry to get away from him and Kikyo that I didn't really think ahead, and I really should wear more layers of my kimono'_, she sighed as she wiped her tears away, she decided to get up when she heard something in the bushes. Startled she let out a gasp and readied herself in a self-defence position. Out came a little girl aged around 12, with her raven hair, wrapped up in many layers of her kimono .

"Huh" the little girl looks up at Kagome and smiles, runs over and hugs Kagome's leg "Kagome!"

"Rin! How are you?" She said as she hugged her back, still slightly shocked.

"Rin's great Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru look Kagome is out here as well" she looks up at Kagome and could see the tear marks on her face "Kagome are you okay? Have you been crying? You have tear marks and your eyes are slightly red"

"oh you can see all that…", _'hah…Rin has always been so observant'_ wipes another tear away then she sees Sesshomaru come out from the bushes "…..Hello Lord Sesshomaru"

"Hn…, why are you out here? I don't smell that half demon" Sesshomaru looked at her with his ice mask as normal.

With a slightly surprised look upon her face she thought 'Wow that's the most I've ever heard him talk without adding threats or nasty comments' it took her a while to answer as she thought if it was best to tell him the truth or not _'he can probably tell if I'm lying'_ "Oh…well I came out here by myself, I had a bit of a fight with InuYasha" she said the truth _'you can't read Sesshomaru no matter how hard you try with that ice mask of his as InuYasha calls it'_.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as his reply with his emotionless face 'hmm... it seems that my dim witted half-brother, has again upset someone of his pack, I wonder if it has anything to do with that clay pot that continues to walk around' he thought to himself as he looked up to the sky "Come Rin, it is going to snow soon, we have to leave" he said as he started to walk away in the opposite direction he appeared from.

"Ok, just one more minute Lord Sesshomaru" she said as she felt Kagome flop onto the ground next to her "Kagome!"

Kagome was breathing heavily with her face slightly flushed with red while she looked on at Sesshomaru calm poker face as she starts to feel light headed _'huh I don't feel good'_. Suddenly it seemed as the ground came up to her, she didn't even realise that she had indeed fell to the ground, soon completely unconscious on the cold hard ground beside Rin.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" she asked very worriedly as she saw what she thought was like a mother to her lying on the ground not moving "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has….." she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt like she was going to burst into tears as she looked up at her Lord.

He heard her impact to the ground as Rin shouted the Miko's name; he turned around to see her motionlessly on the ground breathing heavily as Rin was crouched by her side "Rin, calm yourself" he said with his usual poker face, but his golden eyes showed slight worry but it was not enough for someone to noitce, even though she was just the human wench that travelled with his half-brother.

Rin looked up worried at her Lord "Lord Sesshomaru, what should we do?" She said as she was trying to calm herself down.

He didn't even have to think for a second as he decided "Rin go get Ah-Un"

"Uh… Yes my Lord" Rin rushed off into the bushes they came from to get Ah-Un. She came back in a record speed to see her Lord picking Kagome up as she came close with Ah-Un her Lord put Kagome onto the dragon steed and they walked off into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Kagome being fast asleep and nice and warm, snuggled into what she thought was her sleeping bag that she carries around with her while travelling with her group which she and the whole group do to past the time. She thought wrong _'since when did my sleeping bag become fury, wait…. Wasn't I outside Kaede's village when I accidently met up with Rin and…'_ she gasped as she shot up from her sleeping position "Sesshomaru" she suddenly said as she startled the little girl that was next to her.

"Kagome!" she hugged the still slightly asleep woman who was in her very late teens. "How do you feel? You were asleep for 2 days" Rin said as she looked up at Kagome with a worried, yet calmer expression upon her face, as she could see her eyes finally going into focus.

Surprised by the little girl she got over her tired state fully as she realised where she was and her surroundings, she was in a cave with a fire lit around the middle she was near the side wall of the cave as she looked around and saw Ah-Un looking at her from its position against the back wall, she could sense some sort of barrier around the whole cave "Rin" she took a little while to continue as it all sunk in "2 days?"

Rin looked up at a shocked looking Kagome "Yep, you collapsed 2 days ago, but don't worry, Rin took care of you" she said while beaming her toothy smile

Kagome smiles as she saw how proud Rin seemed from taking care of her "hmm, Yep seems you did and thank you Rin, I feel much better" replying with a smile of her own.

The two girls chatted like that, while eating some berries for quite a while until Sesshomaru and Jaken walked through the barrier, entering the cave and came to a stop as they saw that the young miko had woken up, but the Taiyoukai saw how she looked weak and figured she has not long awoken.

Rin noticed her Lord's return "My Lord, Kagome woke up!" she shouted quite energetically.

Kagome looked up at him and was actually slightly glad to see him; she smiled softly "Hello Lord Sesshomaru… Thank you for taking me in while I was sick"

"Hn… though you are not out of sickness yet, you cannot hide the fact that you still are not well"

She looked slightly surprised _'it seems he can read me like an open book', _"I guess there is no hiding the truth from you then…. Um Lord Sesshomaru may I ask a question?"

"Hn" he replied with his usual calm poker face as he looked at the miko, slightly interested to see what she would ask.

She took a deep breath as she thought out how she was going to say it "If 2 days have pasted then how is it that my group have not found me yet? Does it have something to do with the barrier around this cave?" she asked quite straight forwardly, her blue as sapphires eyes never leaving his deep golden ones.

His eyes showed that slight surprise in them as his face remained the same poker face for her straight forwardness. Then suddenly.

"Of course you insolent wench! My Lord Sesshomaru was nice enough to give a petty human like you the peace of not having that mongrel of a hanyou and the rest of your pathetic group disturb you while during sickness"

"Jaken", he said in a monstrously serious, yet calm voice.

The little toad demon froze where he stood, as his eyes grew wide instantly, slowly looking up to his Lord "Y..Yes m..my Lord?" he said quite shakily out of fright of what his Lord may do to him.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken out of the cave and away from it for a good clear kilometre he turned back around and answered as if nothing ever happened; his face remained the same poker face. "Hn, this Sesshomaru put the barrier up to keep your group from finding you, while you rest, I am quite positive you would of not liked to have been woken up by the idiot hanyou and his big mouth while you were trying to rest and get over your sickness"

Kagome almost looked dumbfounded, _'I have never heard him talk so much in one go or seen anyone fly that far away from a single kick'_ but soon smiled widely and nodded her head gently "Yes actually, you did the absolutely right thing there, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you"

Rin watched Jaken fly away "wow Lord Sesshomaru, that's even further than last time" she said as she jumped with excited and then giggled and skipped to Kagome who was also giggling from her statement and sat down beside her as she began to explain to Kagome that this happens to Jaken a lot.

Sesshomaru sat down against one of the walls in the cave, as he watched outside as the snow started to fall. _'This Sesshomaru has never seen any human with such a relaxed face to see or speak to this Sesshomaru, besides Rin…. Interesting'_

* * *

Now this is the first chapter and definitely not the last.

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it

I'm so up for reviews and constructive criticism, and don't be afraid to ask questions about it.

Also remember Reviews are fuel for writers so….. Leave some reviews!

~Rose


	2. The Mystery

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry this took so long to post the second chapter; I hope all of you enjoy it, leave reviews! Please!**

**Posted: 10.9.14**

**Don't own InuYasha or any characters in there all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, though I wish I did ha-ha. Hope you enjoy.**

**As Nights Go By  
Chapter 2  
The Mystery**

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The group had set up camp, as the dog eared hanyou was marching back and forth. He looked to the sky as he still couldn't pick up on her sent.

"Inuyasha"

He looked back to his companion Miroku, who had a worried expression on his face as he looked at him. With a big sigh he walked over and sat down by the fire that Sango just started to cook there dinner.

"Inuyasha, we are all worried about Kagome, don't blame yourself for not being able to pick up her scent or find a trial, we are all tired and exhausted, we did not stop once at all, since dawn" Miroku stated with a worried and exhausted tone within his voice.

"I know Miroku, it's just hard to think something has happened to her…. And all because of what she saw, with me and Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as his ears went down flat against his head, looking down at the ground, not daring to look up.

**~oOo~**

_Kagome was walking around collecting herbs for Sango who was with child again, it was getting late as the sun was going to down. She came upon a clearing that she hasn't seen before, and was about to enter the clearing when she came across…. "Inuyasha" she lighting whispered as her eyes went wide with shock at what she saw, 'Kikyo is alive? She doesn't feel like my clay copy… what's going on? And what is Inuyasha doing with her, aren't we supposed to be together…. Ah even though we've never gone all the way together, that doesn't mean that we… don't love each other' she looked up at them together, as they were hugging each other 'or does it?' she was getting a headache from all of this, as she continued to watch she saw Kikyo spot her and she smiled quite evilly as she whispered something into Inuyasha's ear, then she saw him looking into Kikyo's eyes as he leaned down and they kissed… 'I can't take any more of this' she got up and walked away as slowly as possible, but stepped on a branch and it broke under her weight, she saw them brake there kiss, and Inuyasha looked right at her and tears were going down her cheeks as she started to run_

_"Kagome!"_

_She heard him call for her but she was not going to stop, as she ran deeper into the forest and put a barrier up around her to hide her scent, aura, and to make her invisible, as she was slowly losing him off her trial, she slowed down to a walk as she continued on, when she came upon a clearing and was sure that she had lost him, sat down and lowered her barrier and was crying with all her might._

"Kagome…. Kagome, wake up"

She could feel that she was being shook by a small hand, as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a cave, as she remembered how she got there, she slowly sat up to look at the person that shook her awake. "Rin…"

"Kagome, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep" Rin looked at her motherly figure with concern in her eyes.

She could see that she had worried the poor girl that is like her daughter "it's ok Rin, I'm fine, it was just a bad dream" wiping the last of her tears away, she patted the young girl on head to reassure that's she was okay. She looked around in the cave and realised that it was still dark out and saw that Jaken was sleeping against the wall, then glowing golden eyes were locked with her blue ones "Sesshomaru" she lightly whispered, not even realising she said it aloud.

Sesshomaru was looking at the young Miko since she started crying in her sleep, _'it seems she is having a bad dream' _he was about to get up to wake her from it, when he saw Rin stir and move towards the miko and continued to watch as Rin tried to wake her. He saw when she reassured Rin that she was okay, but he could sniff out the lies and knew the truth, when their eyes connected he heard the light whisper of his name. "Miko, is it my idiot brother that upsets you?" He was shocked to say the least, that question just blurted out, he did not mean to say that.

Her eyes widen slightly then softened as she continued to look at him "Um…. Y-Yes it is….still…. I just can't stop thinking about it… oh, sorry, I'm rambling", she looked down to her hands, as they were suddenly very interesting.

Sesshomaru continued to look at her and then looked away, as he closed his eyes "rest miko, you need it".

She didn't look back up just laid back down and fell asleep quite quickly, for she was not over this sickness.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Sorry I cut the chapter short but I'm doing my yearly exams at the moment at its hectic around here, again sorry for not posting sooner, I will never abandon this, I hate when authors do that, though yes they have their reasons, it still annoys me.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed that, part of the mystery solved at what got her so upset, but the sickness, what is it? You'll find out soon!  
Leave Reviews!**

**~Rose**


End file.
